Jake Randolf
On-Screen Appearance Jake walks to the stage with his hands on the pocket. Special Attacks Neutral B - Pistol The pistol has 8 Ammos on his pistol. If he runs out of ammo, Jake will automatically reload the pistol. you can use the control stick to aim. If you tilt the control stick to the opposite direction, his position will change. Side B - AK-47 Jake fires his AK-47. you're given 5 seconds to aim. while firing, Jake has armor frame. He can fire only up to 3 AKs at time. after the third AK fires, Jake must wait 10 seconds to reload. Up B - Rocket Shoes Jake flies upward with his rocket shoes. If you charge it, then it will fires more. you can fires your pistol while flying. Down B - Spider Slingshot Jake sends his spider (possibly his pet) towards opponents. The opponent will got scared by spider that's its makes them can't moves. the time where spider goes off is depends on character's arachnophobia stats. (this can be reduced by attacking the scared opponent) If the spider lands on the ground, it will walks towards an enemy, anyone who touch that spider will get a damages. Final Smash - Final AK Jake run and fires AK-47 towards opponents and headbutt it. The final Smash will be cancelled if Jake got attacked by a sword based attack. KOSFX KOSFX1: Duh! KOSFX2: aaaaaAAAA Star KOSFX: Jackfarr, AAAAAAAAHHHH! Screen KOSFX: Auch! Taunts Up: Let's deal with that likes a real man! Sd: *takes a spit.* Dn: Kraisenfoooos! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: ehcter stas *raises his hand up, and then spins left and right*, Kraisenfoos! Victory 2: echter stas, aima woeken, aizma kazuruck. Victory 3: *reviews a uzi* Lose/Clap: *Facepalm* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description '''Jake Randolf '''is one of the characters in typical ''Angry German Kid ''series. he's a gunsmith who dressed in old fashioned gangster suit. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - punch, punch, kick. *Dash Attack - Throws a knife. *Forward tilt - Punch forward. *Up tilt - Punchs upward. *Down tilt - Kicks forward. *Side Smash - Duel Uzi. *Up Smash - Fires his uzi to both sides upwards. *Down Smash - Throws a MK3A2 Greenade. Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Kick in circular direction. *F-Air - Fires his shotgun forwards. *B-Air - Kick backwards. *U-Air - Fires shotgun upwards. *D-Air - Stomp on the opponent. Throws *Grab - Grab the opponent. *Pummel - Headbutt. *Forward Throw- Throws forward while saying "Oh shit". *Back Throw - Throws backward and then fires pistol backwards. *Up Throw - Throws the opponent upward, and then fires his pistol 3 times. *Down Throw - Put the opponent on MK3A2 Greenade, and then set it explodes. Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Idle Poses *Half opens his eyes* *Does a kraisenfoos without saying "Kraisenfoooos!".* *Adjusts his hat* Symbol The Broken Keyboard Victory Music AGKMisadventures - Episode Title Kirby Hat Jake Randolf's hat. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound "Kraisenfooos!" Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec N/A Daily Buglin' N/A Palutena's Guidance N/A Role In Subspace Emissary TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Jake Randolf! Video Music *Crime Mob - Ellenwood Area Ending Music *Boss - Sonic Rush Adventures Lawl Food N/A Pawlette Swaps #Blue (Default) (B) #Red ® #Yellow #Green (G) #Gray #Violet Trivia *TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:YouTube Category:Angry German Kid Category:Male Category:Heros Category:Human Category:Teenager Category:Badass Category:Gunholders Category:Glasses Category:Hat Wearer Category:Smash Bros Lawl Reboot Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:German Category:Non-English Speaking Category:AGK's Series Category:Theresnoname's Smash Bros. Lawl Category:People called Jake